Tenzin's first angel
by Appa the greatest
Summary: Maia is tenzin's first angle, but not pema's.
1. Maia

She was beautiful, and I'm not talking about Lin, no I'm talking about our daughter Maia. She had Lin's vibrant emerald eyes, that seemed to glisten in even the faintest of according to Lin she had my dark brown hair. Lin and I weren't married yet because a week after Maia was born my father, Avatar Aang mother, Lady Katara was very sad at the loss of my father. So lin and I decided to plan Aang's funeral for her so that she could mourn and have time to her self. We invited Firelord Zuko, Firelady Mai, Uncle Sokka. Aunt Suki, Aunt Toph, and Toph's boyfriend. We had never met him before, but Lin suggested that it would be best to invite him. Now the only reason Lin hadn't met him yet was because she was 9 months pregnant with Maia and was going to give birth any day. although it did take some convincing because she really wanted to meet her dad. It did take some convincing though, but i got her to agree and it was a good thing to because 3 days later maia was Aang meet Maia he said that she would be a strong airbender. At that I was very happy, but i could see that my father was not as strong and a week later he died.

THE FUNERAL

When the funeral came around everyone was there except for Lin and Maia, because Maia got sick and slept less than usually. When I walked outside I saw Bumi talking with Uncle Sokka most likely about boomerangs. Kya was with mother most likly comferting her. Finally i saw Lin with her mother and toph's boyfriend. I was very surprised to see Lin.

" Hey twinkle toes Jr get over here" called toph. As I walked over to them I heard Lin say

" mom do you have to call him that"

" yes, yes i do." When I got over there Lin tried to kiss, but I stopped her and said

" not yet Lin and shouldn't you be with Maia?"

she sighed and said " yes, but she fell asleep and i thought I should be here with you."

Before i could answer Kya called everyone to come gather to start the funeral. We all gathered around and since Aang was the Avatar we decided that it should be a combination of the 4 nations. First Aang ended in fire like in the fire nation, then encased in a ball of spirit water as in the water tribe. Then the ball of spirit water encased in rock as in the earth kingdom. Finally the rock box was planted under a tree in the air nomad fashion.


	2. Funeral Aftermath

After the funeral, I took oogie flying, we went to my favorite place. NO one had ever been there except for dad. It was our special place. It was a cave on the side of the caves where the sky bison slept. In my secret place was a couple pictures i drew when i was little taped up to the walls, some toys, and my most prized possesion an airbending book that my father made me. As soon as I entered the cave I was hit with a wall of emotions . I just sat down and cried. I had been able to stay strong at the funeral, but i couldn't anymore.

**at the same time at the island**

I was walking around the island to find tenzin, so that I could give him Maia and rest. Instead of finding tenzin I found Katara in the medating gazebo " i didn't know you medated katara" she turned around surprised

"well I don't bu...but it was Aang's favorite spot" She looked at me and said "you look exhausted hon. Did Tenzin leave you alone with maia?" i sighed and said " yes and i can't find him anywhere" katara smiled and said "here give me Maia and you go sleep." I thanked her and accepted her offer gladly. As I walked to my room i couldn't help but wonder where Tenzin could be I had scaned the the whole island.

**At the cave**

I just sat there read the book when I heard oogie's raw. That was the signal that the sun was setting and it was time to go. I put the book down amd got on oggie and we left for the island. When we got to the island I put oogie in the barn and headed to the kitchen. When i got to the kitchen I found mother taking care of Maia.

"Mother why are you taking care of Maia and where is Lin?"

" She is resting and that's why I'm taking care of my grandaughter." I sighed and said

" and I wasn't to be found when she needed me. I'm not going to be a good father am I ?"

"No you will Tenzin all you have to do it be there for Lin and Maia" I smiled and said " I'm going to my room I assume that you want to watch Maia?"

"Yes, I love watching her you go do what you want." I kissed her and Maia and went to my room. There was my books, a bed, and some other stuff. As I was looking out the window I heard a knock.

"come in" The figure that entered the room was my acolyte Pema.

"Oh hello pema is there something you need?"

" well no, but i know you are getting married to Lin, but i must say I do find you atractive and..well I..."

"Just tell me Pema"

" I like you Tenzin and I have for a while" I was very suprised to say the least.

"I...um...well" before i could answer she kissed me. I had kissed Lin before but I never felt so good doing it. When we finished I looked at pema and her eyes grew wide. I turned to see Lin

" How could you!"

" Lin wait I.." but she didn't want to listen she jsut metalbended out the window. I turned around and faced pema and she said " I'm so sorry Tenzin I didn't mean for this to happen i'll just leave" as she walked away. When she left the room I just stood there for a minuet, and then everything sank in. Pema loved me and LIn well I don't know if I can fix this she might not even marry me anymore. The one time..THE ONE TIME i really need my dad he's dead. While I was pouting and throughing a fit I heard mother enter the room with a crying Maia. She looked at the room there was now marks on the wall from Lin.

"mom I can.." she stoped me and said

'give me 1 minuet." She walked out of the room and I heard her talk to Maia, but i couldn't understand. When she came back she sat next to me and said

" Let me guess something happened and Lin wasn't happy."

"you could say that. Why does everything bad happen to me. First Pema tells me she loves me and then she kisses me and Lin see's and now I don't think the will be a medding."

"you know what might make you fell better"

"what"

"coming to the south pole with me to find the next avatar"

"why would that help it will just make me think of dad"

"well at least it will get your mind off off of this"

"true, lets go" she laughed and said

"ok you get oogie ready I'll give maia to Lin"

" wait mom can we take Maia with us"

"as long as it's ok with Lin"

"could you please ask her for me?"

"sure now go get oogie ready" As tenzin left to go get oggie I went to see lin. When I got to Lin's room i knock on the door and toph came out."what do you want sugar queen"

"I was wondering if it was ok to take Maia to the south pole" Toph disappered into the room and come back

"yes it's fine" I thanked her and went to get maia. When i went outside with Maia tenzin was ready to go so I got on oggie and we left.


	3. The south pole

When we got to the south pole I had been flying Oogie, I let mother fly him so I could take care of my daughter. Until we got close then we switched and I landed oogie. As soon as we landed oogie was surounded small children. I got off oogie and petted him to calm him down, but it didn't work. He rawed and flew away. Mother was next to me holding Maia and she said " you're not worried about oogie are you Tenzin?"

"No I'm not too worried oogie just doesn't like crowds of people he doesn't know"

"at least your calmer then..." she trailed off, but I knew what she was going to say.

"Come on mom let's go find our new avatar" she noded and we gathered the children and they all picked toys, but the four avatars toys were left behind. "well I guess the avatar wasn't here" I said sadly. We walked silently to our rooms when we saw Hakoda and mother was instantly happy "DAD!" she ran over to him and hugged him. "hello katara I'm sorry about Aang" then he saw me holding Maia. " well, well tenzin I see you and L..." mother cut him off "dad please don't I'll explain later." Then Maia started crying right when a man ran into the room. Panting he said " chief my wife she... she's giving birth and is have...having problems." He put a hand on the man's shoulder and said " Don't worry tornaq my daughter here is the best healer there is senna will be fine." Mother stepped forward " take me too her" as she followed the man, I walked next to gramp gramp until we heard a woman screaming. Then we sat down in the hallway. **In the room**

I saw the woman named senna and she was clearly in pain. I knelt down next to her and I waterbended water onto her womb. I could clearly tell that the chi was blocked. I loosened the blockage and instructed her on what to do and an hour later she was holding a little girl. I asked her what she picked to name the child and she said " her name will be korra"

"it's a beautiful name." I took korra and placed her in the crib. Something in her reminded me of Aang. Then I went outside to tell the men the good news. **As Tenzin**

I felt better about what I was going to do when I got back to the air temple. As soon as mother walked out of the room Tornaq stood up and said " well is senna alright and the baby?"

"they're both fine and your daughter is a beautiful little girl. You can go see her if you want." If I didn't know that tornaq was NOT an airbender I would have thought he was by the way he just flew into the room. Mother sat next to me and asked me "would you be okay going back to the air temple Tenzin?"

I sighed " I think I'm ready to go back" so we packed up and left for Air temple island.


	4. Tenzin and Pema

When we arrived at the island mother took Maia to her room and I went to find pema. I found her in the barn. "hello pema... I Thought about what happened and i must say" before i could finish she said "tenzin I'm sorry really about it and i never meant to get between you and Lin " I kissed her and she was very surprised and said "what...but I thought..."

" i just realized that someone who would tell someone who is getting married that they like them must really like that person." then we kissed again and i said i liked her and we decided that we should get married . Pema went to plan the wedding and I went to my room, but i ran into Lin "um..hello Lin"

" cut the garbage Tenzin. You take Maia, Aang said she would be an airbender anyway, and i'm too busy to watch her, so you take care of her and have fun with pema." then she walked away. I didn't know what to do now. It might make it strange for Pema to help me raise her, and mother was going to move back to the south pole. I just decided i would ask pema to help me with maia. I just couldn't give up those gorgeous green eyes. Turns out pema was happy to help me with maia, but she also said if we had kids of our own it might be strange to have maia around, but that's for another time.

** THE WEDDING**

I was a mess of nerves, and it didn't help that Bumi was laughing at me the whole time. "Bumi knock it off!" *laughing* " never this is my last day to make fun of you" I just ignored him and waited for Pema. When I finally saw her I was stunned she was gorgeous. Rest of the night went like a dream, it was the best day of my life! When i went to my room I saw my father. "D...DAD?!"

"Hello Tenzin I have important news but also sad, I wouldn't do this if the spirits weren't forcing me too"

" Just tell me dad" He sighed and said

"The spirits said that once Pema becomes pregnant I will have to freeze Maia's life"

"so you mean...kill her?" he looked surprised

"OH SPIRITS NO! just put her in a deep sleep" He turned around and said" NO KYOSHI! I will not do it now...do i have to roku? Fine" he turned back to me and looked at maia in the crib and continued" they have decide to make me freeze her now and unfreeze her when Pema become pregnant... I'm sorry tenzin" and with that he left and I didn't when or if ever maia would wake up.


	5. maia and jinora

2.5 years later i was sleeping with pema when I had a vision. It was of Maia finally waking, but that could only mean one thing... Pema and i would be having a child, I was very happy. When i woke up and looked at maia's seemingly lifeless body. Then Pema said " you miss her don't you tenzin"

"of course I do.. I just want to see her eyes again."

"we've been trying honey but it hasn't worked yet. Maybe it will happen one day" I dismissed the topic, and went to meditate. After that i went through the day like always. When i returned home i felt something...something good was going to happen that night but i didn't know what. A week later I got the best news EVER. Pema was pregnant I was so happy, but then i thought of Maia. Was she awake? Would i see those emerald-green eyes again? Then pema said

"Go see...see of she's back" i kissed her and ran up stairs just to find her sleeping like always. I was confused just plain confused. He said when Pema was pregnant right? I sat down and was about to meditate when i heard her cry. I stood up in a flash, picked her up and smiled. She was supposed to be 6 but with everything that had happened she was only 3. Then pema came up and said smiling. "you have her back uh"

"yes i do." the next week we got her talking and walking and then the next week I was working and when i got home Pema told me Maia had sneezed and flew 3 ft in the air. I smiled and said

"maia come here please" she came running and said "yes daddy"

"i heard you sneezed and flew today"

"yes i did it was fun!"

"you've just made daddy very happy"

"how daddy?"

"your an airbender"

**a year later**

I was in the kitchen with Pema who was holding our daughter Jinora and Maia was outside playing with mother who was here because of jinora, then pema said. "Are you sure Lin won't take Maia. I mean we have out own child to take care of now"

"No, she won't and i told you pema, Maia is an airbender I need to train her"

" I know, but i feel wierd raising her" she said sadly. Then an idea hit me

" THE CAVE!" Pema looked at me like i had grown a second head" the cave? what cave?"

"have you ever wondered where I dissaper too during the day"

"well yes but what does that have to do a cave?!"

"everything she can stay there when she's older, and i'll go there before and after work"

"are you sure that's a good idea"

"no i'm not sure but the cave is completely safe and if having maia here make you uncomfortable then I'll make it work" she kissed me and said

"it wouldn't be forever just let me get used to this, and keep maia here until she's 6 okay" Right when we finished talking maia ran into the room with katara behind her.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy! look what i can do!" she spun around and lifted herself up into the air."good job maia. Now it's time for your nap" Maia yawned and said"aww but I'm not tired"

"yes you are now go with pema" As she and Pema went upstairs I went over to mother and hugged her"Thank you so much for being here mother I wish you could stay longer"

"I do too Tenzin, but I must go back to and finish training Korra"

"how is she doing anyway"

"she's very strong for her age "

"Thats good the world will need its avatar" we finished talking and mother was leave to catch a boat and said

"decide wisely for Maia she has an interesting future ahead" Then she left and I still have to figure out what to do with Maia.


End file.
